The End and the Start of Anew
by sheltie
Summary: Crappy title I know, but I promise that the story is better. you have my word


**The End and the Start of Anew**

**By: Sheltie**

**A/N: Not a very good title, but it was the best I could come up with. I promise the story is better though.**

_I don't own Harry Potter whatsoever_

"Hurry up Harry, we're going to be late for Transfiguration" Hermione Granger shouted to her best friend.

"I'm coming Hermione!" Harry shouted back as he reached his best friend

"About time, I was about to leave without you" Hermione said adjusting her book bag

"You'd never leave me like that and you know it" Harry said knowingly

"I hate that you know me so well" Hermione mumbled

"Well, come on Hermione, we've known each other since we were eleven so it's only logical for me to know you so well" Harry said grinning as he put an arm around his best friend

"I'll give you that, but how come you know me so well and Ronald, who's known me for the same amount of time still doesn't know my favorite color" Hermione said pulling her books closer.

"Because his intelligence has the same range as his emotions, a teaspoon" Harry said grinning

Hermione laughed at this

"Come on, we better hurry or we're going to get a scolding from McGonagall" Harry said taking her hand

After classes Harry, Hermione and Ron settled under a tree the claimed in their third year

"Bloody hell Herms, don't you ever relax" Ron grumbled as he saw that Hermione pulled out a book

"This is how I relax, Ronald and stop calling me Herms" Hermione said sternly

Ron muttered a whatever and dozed off

Hermione rolled her eyes and read her book as Harry watched his fellow classmates enjoy the warm April day.

"We only have one more year left" Harry said out loud

"Yeah, that means only one more year of Snape" Ron said waking up

"But we have N.E.W.T.'s to worry about" Hermione said in a frantic tone

"Will you just relax Herms N.E.W.T.'s are ages away" Ron said stretching out

"You can relax if you want, but some of us want to do well, right Harry?" Hermione said turning to her best friend for support

Harry looked at Hermione then at Ron

"Well, um you're both correct, really?" Harry said as both of his friends looked at him

"Harry, please explain how both Ronald and I are right" Hermione said glaring at her friend slightly

"It's quite simple" Harry said as he gathered his thoughts, "we should get a jump start on N.E.W.T.'s, but should also have time to relax so we aren't burn out by the time N.E.W.T.'s do come"

Hermione nodded and seemed satisfied with Harry's answer and Harry wiped his brow in relief.

"Whatever, as long as I'm right about something makes me happy" Ron said smugly

"That is why Ronald our relationship never worked" Hermione said furiously

Harry groaned he hoped that this topic would never come up, but he knew it would he just wished he wasn't here for it.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Ron said sitting up

Hermione rolled her eyes, "you are still the most daft person I've ever met"

"Well, you're still a bossy know-it-all" Ron shot back

"At least I think before I speak" Hermione said

"I think before I talk" Ron said trying to defend himself

"Please Ronald, you're as capable of thinking before speaking as Snape is being nice to a Gryffindor" Hermione said coolly

Ron's ears turned pink by the comparison

Harry saw this and decided to jump in before Ron ended up in the hospital wing

"Alright you two, let's stop this before one of you gets hurt" Harry said moving in-between the two

"Fine, I'm going" Ron said getting up

Harry made no attempt to go after his best mate and stayed by Hermione

"Harry, you don't have to stay with me a bossy know-it-all" Hermione said trying to keep herself composed

"Hey, I never thought of you as that and never will" Harry said gathering Hermione in his arms

"Really?"

"Of course, even when I first met you I never thought that I was still in awe with everything around me" Harry said

"But when Ron called me a nightmare you laughed along with him" Hermione said remembering an event from their past

"I was a git I'll admit it, but I never had friends before so I wanted to fit in so that's why I laughed if I knew that would make you cry and ended up in the bathroom I wouldn't have done it" Harry said hoping for her to understand

"Yes, but if didn't do that we probably would be friends like now" Hermione said being logical as ever

Harry chuckled, "I guess you're right, but I still feel bad about it"

"Harry that was over five years ago, I'm over it besides I got a great friend out of it" Hermione said wiping the last of her tears away

"The greatest ever and I wouldn't trade that for anything" Harry said pulling Hermione into a hug

This has become a common occurrence between the two with the random hugs or any kind of physical contact.

--

That night in the common room Harry and Hermione were sitting at one of the tables by the fireplace working on their homework when Ron came in.

"Oy Harry, how about a game of chess?" Ron called as soon as he was close

"Sorry Ron, but I want to finish this transfiguration essay" Harry replied without taking his eyes of the piece of parchment

"But we have a week before it's due" Ron whined

"Yes, I know, but I rather finish it now than rush it and have a bad grade for it, if I want to be an auror I need a good grade in transfiguration" Harry said still keeping his eyes on the piece of parchment

Ron looked put out by this, but left to see if anyone else wanted to play a game of chess. When Ron was gone Hermione looked at Harry with a look of surprise.

"What are you staring at?" Harry asked curiously when felt her gaze

"I've never known you decline a chess game for homework before" Hermione said still shocked

"Well, I figured I'd better work harder if I want to be an auror and to defeat Voldemort" Harry said simply

Hermione nodded and went back to her work

It was almost midnight when the two were done with their homework and noticed that the common room was empty.

"Looks like we're the last ones again" Harry said smiling

"I guess" Hermione said stretching wearily

"Go to bed Hermione, I think you've studied enough tonight" Harry said closing his book

Hermione nodded sleepily

"Come on, let's get you to bed" Harry said carrying his friend

"But you can't go up to the girl's dorm, Harry" Hermione said sleepily

Harry gave her a mischievous smile that meant he had something up his sleeve

"What are you up to Potter?" Hermione asked suddenly awake

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Harry said innocently

Hermione gave Harry a piercing look, but it didn't faze Harry at all and he just smiled that same mischievous smile

"Fine do whatever you want, but if you get in trouble it's not my fault" Hermione yawned and fell back to sleep

Harry nodded and carried Hermione to the stairs of the girl's dorms he then took out his wand and muttered an incantation and a wooden ramp appeared. Harry stepped on to the ramp and walked up to the sixth year dorms and entered. He settled Hermione into bed and left.

--

The next morning Harry was waiting for Hermione to come down so they could get some breakfast

"Good morning Harry" a cheerful Hermione said

"Mornin' Hermione, ready to go?" Harry asked smiling

Hermione nodded and the two left no knowing that Ron had appeared just a few seconds beforehand.

Ron frowned as he watched his two best friends walk out of the common room without him. He snapped out of his funk and ran after them.

"Hey guys, wait up" Ron shouted

Harry and Hermione stopped and waited for Ron to catch up to them

The trio entered the Great Hall and sat down with Harry and Hermione sitting next to each other and Ron across for them. Ron wasn't happy with the sitting arrangements, but didn't say a thing, as his eyes were somewhere else. Harry and Hermione however continued their conversation they had before Ron showed up.

"So how did you get me up to my room?" Hermione asked curiously

"Ah, a wizard never reveals his secrets" Harry said sounding like Dumbledore

Hermione gave him a look and he mouthed 'later', which made her happy. She then piled food onto her plate as well as Harry's and went over what they'd be learning today.

After breakfast they went to their first class, which was Herbology

--

After classes Harry and Hermione headed to the library while Ron said something about flying. When Harry and Hermione got to the library they went to one of the tables in back that Harry christened Hermione's table and even had Madam Pince make a plaque for it so no one else would use it. Hermione acted upset about it, but found it quite funny and very sweet.

"So now are you going to tell me how you got into the girls' dorms?" Hermione asked as soon as they sat down

"Maybe, but it will cost you" Harry said with a smirk

"Prat"

"Okay I'll tell you, I found a book in at showed me how to make a magical walkway over staircases and decided to try it out" Harry said

"You mean last night was the first time you tried that spell?" Hermione asked

Harry nodded sheepishly

"Harry, what would've happened if it didn't work, you've could've been hurt, I could've been hurt" Hermione said

Harry just shrugged

Hermione huffed a bit, but went back to the book in front of her

"Promise me next time you find a spell that you test it first before you use it" Hermione said after a bit of silence

"I promise, Hermione"

Hermione nodded

They spent the next hour studying with only break in the silence was to ask a question neither noticed when Ron appeared and sat down next to Hermione.

"Hey guys" Ron mumbled

Harry and Hermione looked up and nodded to their redhead friend in acknowledgement then went back to studying.

Ron shook his head and went to work on the three essays he had. It didn't take even five minutes for Ron to groan and mumble.

The two ignored their friend's grumbling and continued to read from their textbooks. It wasn't until the twelfth time that finally Harry got fed up.

"What's the problem, Ron?" Harry asked

"I don't understand this" Ron moaned

Harry looked over at his friend's work and sighed

"That's because all you've done was write your name" Harry said in an almost Hermione-like fashion

Ron glared at his friend

"That's because I don't know what to write about" Ron said keeping the anger out of his voice

Harry sighed again

"Professor McGonagall explained it in class two days ago and you got a simpler version from Hermione that same day. So, I don't see why you can't write" Harry said picking his book back up

"You've changed mate" Ron commented

"I have?"

"Yeah, before you skive homework until the last minute like me, but now you're doing it right after it is handed out and not to mention you've started to read more" Ron pointed out

"Things have changed Ron" Harry answered simply

"Bloody Hell, you've turned into Hermione" Ron exclaimed

Ron's outburst caused a shushing sound from Madam Pince making Ron cower a bit

Harry however shrugged

"So I'm channeling Hermione a little it sure has helped my grades" Harry said grinning slightly

Hermione grinned at this as she listened in on the conversation pretending to revise her essay

--

It was later in the common room that Ron Weasley got fed up, which is a record for him.

"Okay, what the bloody hell is going on between you two?" Ron shouted

This shout made they whole common room grow quiet as they enjoyed the soap opera that is the trio.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Ron" Harry said looking up from his book

"You have no idea what I'm talking about? How about my best mate is turning into a bookworm" Ron said in a quieter voice

"Ron, just because I've taken my academics more seriously doesn't mean that I've forgotten to have fun" Harry said

"Oh yeah than how about we go out flying" Ron suggested

"Can't" Harry responded

"Why?"

"For one it's after curfew and two I promised Hermione to help make a lesson plan for the next DA meeting" Harry said as he absentmindedly turn a page in his book

"This is what I'm getting at, you're acting like a bloody prefect" Ron said trying to keep voice from rising

"Well, I think one of should since you don't act like one" Harry said simply

Ron growled

Harry eyed his best friend knowing that he could take down the redhead without even using an eighth of his magic, but wanted to try to defuse the situation before that could happen.

Hermione was watching this with rapt attention waiting to jump in and stop a fight that was very close to begin.

"Ron, I suggest you stop before you say something stupid and make me hex you" Harry warned

Ron snorted at this, which made Harry cock an eyebrow

"You think you can take me on Potter, I'm a Pureblood and you're just a half-blood" Ron said smugly

Harry and Hermione were amazed at this side of Ron. They never thought he'd act so much like Malfoy.

"Ron, I wouldn't provoke Harry right now" Hermione said warily

"Shut up, what do you know? You're just a Mudblood" Ron sneered

That was the breaking point and Harry whipped out his wand and aimed it right at Ron's heart

"Apologize Weasley or you'll going to know why Voldemort fears me" Harry said keeping most of his anger in check

Ron however didn't register this

"Why should I all she is just a filthy-"

_BOOM!_

Ron never finished his sentence as he was blasted back and not just by Harry, but by Hermione also.

Professor McGonagall rushed in when she heard the explosion

"What's going on here?" McGonagall asked shocked at seeing one of her students lying unconscious

"Professor if I may?" Neville piped up

McGonagall nodded

"Well Ron here" he gestured to the unconscious redhead, "raged about Harry's new academic attitude and then to make a long story short he called Hermione a 'Mudblood' and Harry warned him not to call Hermione that, which Ron disregarded and was about to say it again when Harry and Hermione hexed him" Neville explained

McGonagall blinked as she assimilated the information

"Very well, I'll take Mr. Weasley to the hospital wing" and left with Ron levitated behind her

After she left Harry wiped his brow

"I thought I'd be trouble for sure" Harry said with relief

"You of all people should know that McGonagall favors you and Hermione, so why shouldn't she let you off the hook, besides I thinks she knows that you restraint yourself from causing anymore damage to Ron" Neville said

The other Gryffindors nodded

--

The news of what happened in the Gryffindor tower spread like wildfire thanks to the gossip queen knows as Lavender Brown.

"Why are they so interested in our lives" Hermione grumbled as another group of students passed her and Harry whispering

"Because they have no life and the fact that I'm involved sweetens the gossip" Harry said tiredly

"I'm going to kill Lavender" Hermione muttered darkly

Harry chuckled and pulled his very upset friend into an unused classroom

"Come on let's get away for a while" Harry said as he put several privacy charms in the room

Hermione nodded and took out her wand and waved it a few times changing the a desk into a comfy couch for two. They settled in and enjoyed the silence that was always welcomed. The two didn't talk until Harry decided to end the silence.

"Hermione, what are you doing this weekend?" Harry asked as one of his hands was fiddling with the hem of one of his pockets on his robes nervously

Hermione cocked her head to the side in thought

"Studying for exams" she answered

Harry sighed as he gathered all his courage

"Would you like to come with me to Hogsmeade?" he asked

"But Harry we don't have a Hogsmeade trip this weekend" Hermione said confused to why he was asking

Harry grinned

"I know"

Hermione sighed, but couldn't help to smile as she thought of a private trip to Hogsmeade, just the two of them.

"So what do you say?" Harry asked nervously

"I think I can squeeze you in" Hermione said grinning

**End**

**A/N: Finally done! I've been working on this story for a while and I finally got it done. Let me know what you think by pressing that review button.**


End file.
